


Danganronpa: That's Cow Poop!

by ifartedhahah



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, iCarly
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, carly shay - Freeform, danganronpa - Freeform, i love icarly, iCarly - Freeform, monokuma - Freeform, thats cow poop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifartedhahah/pseuds/ifartedhahah
Summary: stan icarlydanganronpa killing game thing heheheheehelolPrologue: In progress!Chapter 1: Did not startChapter 2: Did not startChapter 3: Did not startChapter 4: Did not startChapter 5: Did not startChapter 6: Did not startEpilogue: Did not start
Relationships: ew no
Kudos: 5





	1. a note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you see  
> Somehow the world will change for me  
> And be so wonderful  
> Live life, breathe air  
> I know somehow we're gonna get there  
> And feel so wonderful  
> I will make you change your mind  
> These things happen all the time  
> And it's all real  
> I'm telling you just how I feel  
> So wake up the members of my nation, it's your time to be  
> There's no chance unless you take one and the time to see  
> The brighter side of every situation, some things are meant to be  
> So give me your best and leave the rest to me  
> I know it's time  
> To raise the hand that draws the line  
> And be so wonderful  
> Golden sunshine  
> I know somehow it's gonna be mine  
> And feel so wonderful  
> Show me what you can become  
> There's a dream in everyone  
> And it's all real  
> I'm telling you just how I feel  
> So wake up the members of my nation, it's your time to be  
> There's no chance unless you take one and the time to see  
> The brighter side of every situation, some things are meant to be  
> So give me your best and leave the rest to me  
> Leave it all to me (leave it all to me)  
> So make it right (make it al

after a long while danganronpa: thats cow poop is out!!!!!!!!  
stan icarly

I know you see  
Somehow the world will change for me  
And be so wonderful  
Live life, breathe air  
I know somehow we're gonna get there  
And feel so wonderful  
I will make you change your mind  
These things happen all the time  
And it's all real  
I'm telling you just how I feel  
So wake up the members of my nation, it's your time to be  
There's no chance unless you take one and the time to see  
The brighter side of every situation, some things are meant to be  
So give me your best and leave the rest to me  
I know it's time  
To raise the hand that draws the line  
And be so wonderful  
Golden sunshine  
I know somehow it's gonna be mine  
And feel so wonderful  
Show me what you can become  
There's a dream in everyone  
And it's all real  
I'm telling you just how I feel  
So wake up the members of my nation, it's your time to be  
There's no chance unless you take one and the time to see  
The brighter side of every situation, some things are meant to be  
So give me your best and leave the rest to me  
Leave it all to me (leave it all to me)  
So make it right (make it alright)  
And see it through (you got to)  
You know won't be free until you  
Wake up the members of my nation, it's your time to be  
There's no chance unless you take one and the time to see  
The brighter side of every situation, some things are meant to be  
So give me your best and leave the rest to me  
Leave it all to me, (leave it all to me), leave it all to me, just leave it all to me


	2. iAm Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for this? Zimzalabim!

"5... 4... 3... 2..."

I wake up suddenly to see a classroom. I saw some people with gas masks on, but when I opened my eyes they were gone. 

There was a table and a note. I checked what was in the note.

"Hello! You've enrolled in this high school, [CENSORED] (may or may not enrolled you against your will)! Have a happy time at the prestigious school!"

It then had a list of students, a teacher, and their occupations.

"Skateboarder,

Child Prodigy,

Tik Toker? What's that?

Athlete, okay...

Roblox player? Are we children?"

There were normal talents and oddballs. 

I don't know how I got there, but I opened the door to see....

a/n: hello thanks ChaoticEntity0 for our first kudos in history! and a guest as our second!

thx 4 the support


	3. when im an internet legend this has a meaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol

sometimes you gotta be **bold**

or _italics_

or underlined

or ~~crossed out~~

just rock the world


End file.
